The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and related process of removing particles from an interior surface.
Processing of substrates, such as semiconductor wafers, may include a variety of operations. One such operation is etching the substrate for example. Processing of semiconductor wafers and other substrates requires an environment clean from foreign debris and contaminants. The presence of contaminants would potentially yield unacceptable work product. Conventionally, injectors used in plasma processing operation are cleaned by manually scrubbing the interior surfaces to the extent accessible. Such a procedure is believed to not render the injector free of particulate contaminants such as ceramic and yttria particles. The present inventors have recognized a need for more effective alternative for removing particles, such as ceramic and Yttria particles, from the confined surfaces of an injector.